Truth Behind the Mirror
by Eponine
Summary: Jessie finds an old mirror and recalls her past. This is my first fic up here...boo and hiss to moi...


Truth Behind The Mirror  
Copyrights:Poke'mon, Nintendo, GAMEFREAK, and CREATURES. As you know, I am NOT an employee of Nintendo, and AM NOT associated with any of their workers. I do not own Pokémon.  
Rated:G. Language and text is not that foul, but still has a tiny bit of violence involved.  
PLEASE do not copy or reproduce and call it yours. What you CAN do is read it.  
Comments or suggestions?(I will NOT take flames in a positive way!) Send to SmartMandy@aol.com. Thank you for reading this! =)  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The sun was starting to set, the reddish sky accenting its lines. A small group, consisting of Ash, Misty, Pikachu, and Tracey were running quickly, knowing the air would quickly freeze, so they would need some place to sleep.  
  
"Ash!" Misty yelled out. "Hurry up! I'm getting cold!"  
  
"Toge-Toge!" Togepi complained, agreeing with Misty.  
  
"Alright, Misty! I'm--------running as fast---------as I can---------what a workout!" Ash replied, trying to catch his breath.  
  
"You two! Stop complaining! We're almost there!"  
  
"Pika-Pikachu!" We WOULD stop complaining, but Togepi ate the last of our food!  
  
"Toge-Toge!" (Burp)Well, I was hungry!  
  
  
In a nearby bush, another trio was planning to settle for the night.  
  
"James! You're pushing me!"  
  
"It's not my fault! Meowth, stop pushing me!"  
  
The Scratchcat complained,  
  
"I'd stop pushin' ya if youse two dopes would stop steppin' on my tail! Geez!"  
  
Jessie angriliy accused,  
  
"Meowth, this is all your fault!"  
  
"Meowth! Whaddya mean?!"  
  
Jessie accused again,  
  
"If you didn't turn the boiler in the balloon on so hot, we would've still had it!"  
  
James calmly replied,  
  
"Calm down, guys! At least I have what we need for the night."  
  
James sorted through a sack, finding some of his belongings. It included thousands of roses, a picture of himself, a picture of Jessie, a picture of Meowth, and other objects that were important to him, yet junk to everyone else.  
  
James looked at the last object, entranced.  
  
"James! Wake up! What's so amazing there!?" Jessie yelled out. "We don't have all night!"  
  
James broke out of his trance.  
  
"Huh? Oh, Jess! I found something!"  
  
"Huh? What is it?"  
  
Meowth barged into their conversation.  
  
"Maybe it has a price! Meow!"  
  
Jessie looked into the bag, and found a cracked mirror with a rusty silver frame. Her eyes wavered.  
  
Meowth commented,  
"C'mon, Jess! 'Dat's nuttin' but a big hunk 'a glass with some rusty silvuh on it! Nuttin' useful 'bout 'dat! Meow!"  
  
Jessie's eyes glared at Meowth angrily, and she stepped on hiss tail.   
  
"MEOWTHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"HOW DARE YOU SAY IT'S WORTHLESS!?"  
  
James curiously asked,  
  
"Well, what's so important about it?"  
  
"DON'T YOU SEE!??????"  
  
"See what?"  
  
"Look...this mirror has a story to tell.."  
  
James had sympathy and replied,  
"Okay, Jess. I'm all ears."  
  
Jessie nodded, grasped the mirror to her chest, and began to tell her story.  
  
"When I was just five years old...as you remember, I had hardly anything except my clothing, my achii doll, and my mother. We lived in such a creaky and old house, and the sun never smiled upon where we lived.   
My mother wanted more than anything to get me a suitable Christmas present. So one day, she broke all the piggy banks in our home, and fishing every penny from inside it, she ran as fast as she could to the Celadon Department Store. The saleswoman told her:  
'I'm sorry, ma'am, but---we have nothing here for sale.'  
  
My mom was just about to walk out the door, giving up hope, but then they said,  
'Wait, Miss. We do have this------little trinket to offer.'  
  
She asked,  
'What is it?'  
'It's this mirror. Only for $45.99, and it's all yours.'  
  
My mom was desparate. She saw a rich looking fellow. She grabbed his wallet and gave them the money.   
  
'Thank you! I'll never forget this!' She yelled as she rushed out the door.   
  
Well, she gave it to me, and I was the happiest girl alive. But one day...(sob)that dreadful day...she had just tucked me in after she had given me my mirror. Her boss called her and said,  
'Miyamoto! I need you at the office immediately!'  
  
She responded,  
'Madame Boss, I've just put my daughter to sleep! I need to stay here and watch her!'  
  
That cold-hearted woman yelled out over the phone,  
'DO YOU WANT TO GET FIRED!?'  
  
My mom rushed out of the house, and rushed to the headquarters.  
  
'Now, Miyamoto, you'll need to go to the peak of the Ice Mountain Range. A strange Poke'mon called Mew has just started an avalanche and killed my best member! I WANT THAT MEW! But be careful. There is a 100 out of 100 percent chance that the Mew will try to dispose of you as well. Be on guard!'  
  
'Yes, Madame Boss.'  
  
With that, she rushed to the Ice Mountains. She climbed and climbed. She thought she heard a small rumble and she thought she felt a tremor. She thought,  
'Probably just my stomach.'  
  
She caught a glimpse of Mew. It appeared to be mocking her. She ran after it, and it started an avalanche. And then......it all went blank...my mom tried to run away, but she was.....she was...." Jessie started sobbing.   
James tried to console her.   
  
"It's all right, Jess. That was the past. Forget the horrible past. It's all gone now."  
Jessie finished her sobbing and continued,  
"...All I had left of her...was this picture and this mirror...I just feel so alone now..."  
  
James held her and said,  
"You're not alone. You have us. You have me."  
  
Jessie smiled slightly. James dried her tears and said,  
"Jess, it's okay. I'm with you now. Don't worry."  
  
Jessie tilted her head upward and shouted out,  
"Mom! Did you hear that? I'm okay now! I'll be fine!"  
  
A gust of wind blew, embracing Jessie.   
  
James smiled and said,  
"Looks like she heard."  
  
Meowth dried his tears, and told Jessie,  
"'Dat was da saddest story I evuh heard! I didn't know 'dat you were so alone!"  
  
But all happiness was thrown away when Ash's group appeared.  
"Misty! It's Team Rocket!"  
  
Misty looked at Jessie holding her mirror, and remarked,  
"Oh, wittle Jessie's in wuve with a miwwow! Ha, ha, ha, ha!"  
"Pi, Pi, Pika-ka-ka!" HAHAHAHAHA! She looks funny!  
  
Jessie's eyes widened, and Tracey was the only one besides James and Meowth who noticed.  
"Ash! Misty! What're you doing!?"  
  
Misty paused and said,   
"Easy! We're making fun of Jessie!"  
Ash agreed, saying,  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
Jessie cried,  
"The least you could do is have pity! You didn't grow up the way I did!"  
  
Misty paused.  
  
  
"So?"  
Jessie tried to reason,  
"Stop it! Please, stop! You always had what I never had! Sure, MISTY, you had broken hand-me-downs! I HAD NOTHING! You had sisters! I NEVER HAD ANY SIBLINGS BESIDES MY MOM TO TALK TO! And ASH, YOU HAVE A FATHER! I DON'T!"  
  
James agreed,  
"That's right! Jessie has no father!"  
  
Ash looked at Jessie with sympathetic eyes.  
"Misty!"  
  
Misty paused again.  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Stop!"  
  
"Why!?"  
Jessie, James, and Meowth were growing more impatient by the minute, while Misty resumed to laugh. Jessie yelled in tears,  
"Go, Arbok! Lickitung! Arbok, Bite, Lickitung, Lick!"  
  
The pair charged at Misty and the others. James joined her.  
  
"This is for you, Jessica! Go, Weezing, go, Victreebel, go! Weezing, Sludge Attack, Victreebel, Solarbeam!"  
  
Misty finally stopped laughing.   
  
"Uh..oh.......AGH!"  
  
"I told you to stop laughing!"  
  
Meowth joined in as well.  
  
"Meowth! Dis'll teach you foh ruining ouh victory!"  
The five Poke'mon charged, and knocked Ash, Misty, Tracey, Pikachu, and Togepi over the horizon.   
  
"AGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
They all disappeared from sight.  
  
James approached Jessie and said,  
"Jessie, I have something to say to you..."  
  
Jessie looked up and responded,  
"Funny. I have something to tell YOU too."  
  
They both yelled out,  
"I love you!"  
  
Both stared at each other in shock, then embraced.   
"Jessie......"  
  
"James....."  
The two locked in a loving position, then kissed. Meowth thought,  
"Dis is so sappy......it's actually touchin'! Meowth!"  
  
James spoke,  
"It just depends on what your will is like....."  
  
Jessie responded,   
"...and if your will is strong...."  
Both finished,  
"...there's nothing you can't accomplish."  
  
Epilouge:  
Jessie and James were married at Indigo River. Meowth was their ring bearer. Butch and Cassidy were the Man and Maid of Honor. Jessie didn't have a ring to offer to James, so instead, she gave him her priceless mirror.   
They still worked for Giovanni at Team Rocket Headquarters, and happily had two children.  
Jessie named the female Miyamoto, in honor of her mother, and named the other one Kojiro Jr., in honor of her husband.   
Jessie and James finally captured Pikachu by following Jessie's mother's spirit. They had become the powerful, rich, successful villians like they intended to.  
Meowth found Meowzy again, and they were married the day after Jessie and James' wedding was held.   
Jessie's son and daughter followed their mother and father's expression,  
"It just depends on what your will is like; and if it is strong, there's nothing you can't accomplish." and became as successful as their parents.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
SmartMandy's note:DON'T ask...this is my first JAJRN, and since I'm new here...this is my first fic up on FF.net...well, have fun...boo and hiss to moi...*sighs*  



End file.
